cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Ordo
In wisdom there is only one single secret that the true fool would never understand'.'' ~Rage Ordo~ Rage Ordo is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter that was born in Hutt space on planet Nar Shaddaa.He was a Trooper in Mandalorian group called Mandalorian Guild,also known as 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad'' ''in Mando'a language.''Rage stayed loyal to all Guild and it leader Aloquar Ordo himself. ''Early Years '''I'm lucky that i found this dirty job,if not,i would of be dead on streets of N ordo.png|13 Years Ordo14.png|14 Years Rage15.png|15 Years Rage16.png|16 Years rage17.png|17 Years rage18.png|18 Years ar Shaddaa' ~Rage Ordo~ In age of thirteen Rage lost his family.They were all killed by Nar Shaddaa Bounty Hunters.Rage was lucky to find a man that gave him a good job in his workshop.Rage was the only one working in that workshop.When his Uncle heard that Rage lost his family,he flied to Nar Shaddaa.Uncle understood that he can't take Rage with him.Rage had a very good job.Uncle was up to help him.Rage was working from morning till night.His Uncle Jorso was helping him.Uncle Jorso bought small apartment for two people.Rage and his Uncle started to live together.Rage was working in that workshop almost month.It was time for his to get paid.His boss gave him One thousand credits.And same he gave to Uncle Jorso.After getting paid,Rage was thinking all the way home that those Bounty Hunters could be still alive,and they are looking forward for Rage.When Rage talked to his Uncle,he agreed with Rage.They left planet and flied to Rage's uncle's homeplanet Tatooin. ''Mandalorian on Tatooin ''"You better watch out here.If you are on Tatooin you are alway about to lose somthing.Smugglers are evrywhere.Keep your eyes open".~Rage Ordo~ When Rage and his Uncle Jorso left Nar Shaddaa they flied straight away to planet Tatooin,homeplanet of Uncle Jorso.When you arrives to Mos Illy spaceport on Tatooin,you are always about to lose somthing.Rage and Uncle Jorso had to sped out.Rage was sent to buy some guns and Uncle Jorso has to talk to some smugglers that he knew here.He thought is he pay them well,they could defend Rage for a while.Rage wasn't trained well.On his way to Gun Market shop he met a True Mandalorian,his name was Jango Fett.Rage was walking around him and looking at his armor.Jango stood up and asked Rage. Jango:'Hey kid,wanna have the armor like i have huh?' Rage:'Execuse me,but i don't have time to talk right now,i was sent to Gun Market here,to buy two rifles'. Jango:'I see you are a smart boy,heh heh' Rage:'I really wanted to be Mandalorian so much,can i still be him?' Jango:'Of course you can kid,but first explain why do you need to go so far alone to Gun Market,to buy two Blaster Rifles? Rage Ordo explaind Jango Fett that there was Bounty Hunters that killed his family,and only his ucle and Rage himself left.Jango didn't like when someone was threating or killing families.He took Rage with him and walked to Uncle Jorso.Jango said that True Mandalorians will dfend Rage from Bounty Hunters.Jango mentioned one think.If True Mandalorians gonna defend Rage,they gonna take them with him.Jango saw a True Mandalorian power in Rage,thats why he needed him.Uncle Jorso did what is good for his nephew.He gave Rage to Mandalorians,from that moment Rage was going to be trained by Jango Fett himself. ''New Mandalorian soldier ''"You think it is so easy to become a True Mandalorian?The answer is 'No'.To become a Mandalorian you must prove your skills and your tactics.You must be trained and earn your first title 'Mandalorian soldier'.And then you will become a True Mandalorian.And you will be showing your skills not on trainings now,but on Battles". ~Rage Ordo~ '' When Rage left Tatooin and his Uncle Jorso,Jango and Rage arrived to Concor Dawn.The base of Mandalorians was very storng.Jango said that he will train Rage pesonal.The Jango was the one who saw True Mandalorian power in Rage,thats why he wanted to see how can Rage prove his skills.They went to training room.Jango took his helmet off.He was just standing and waiting.Rage understood that Jango was preparing for my move.Jango underestimated his tactics.Then Jango made move.Rage dodged.The fight began.Jango saw that Rage was dodging very well.And when the Jango was so tired,Rage punched him.Jango was impressed of Rage's skills.Now the Rage was new Mandalorian Soldier. First Battle ''"Proving yourself on training thats the one think,fighting enemy on battlefeild that another think" ~Rage Ordo~ ' '''After Rage proved his self to Jango Fett many Mandalorians started to respec him,and talk to him much.From those Mandalorians Rage created a friendship with Khaliiz Mereel and Veralore Cabur.They started to be a good friends.They were together each day.They liked to talk about lifes of theirs.At last time has come to prove themselfs in battle.There was a signal from Galidraan.All Mandalorians flied to Galidraan.When the prepared for battle jedi was closing in.They were holding their positions.Jedi was breaking through.Khaliiz Rage and Cabur were holding together."Together till the end,till the victory''.Rage killed many jedi.And at least there only one jedi left,and Jango was about to deal with him.That jedi failed.All Mandalorians returned to Concor Dawn and were celebrating there victory."For Mandalore!!!. ''Back To Tatooin ''' '"When you are always up to somthing,that could turn your life againtst you,you must think first,and deside what will be better for you". ~Rage Ordo~ '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:The Mandalorian Guild